reading in the past with a twist the titans curse
by mary1234321
Summary: 1st story ever for this
1. falling sometimes doesnt hurt

Percy's PoV

"AHHH" I screamed.

"PERCY?" a voice said from close by said... Wait, hold up was that Thalia?

"Thalia?" I shouted over the noise of the wind in my ears.

"AWESOME!" said another familiar voice I was about to speak but Thalia beat me to it.

"Nico?" she yelled.

"That's me!" He replied as if we were not falling into darkness.

"What's goi-" I started but then...

THUD!

I landed in a straddle position on the hard floor facing the couch where Thalia and Nico landed. Not that it hurt after bathing in the Styx and stuff but still! Life Sucks!

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said. "You guys get a nice soft landing on the sofa whereas I land about two inches in front of it!"

Chuckling Nico replied "Thal and I are just cool that way! But surely you Perce, of all people, didn't find that excruciatingly painful."

I grunted in response which caused Thalia and Nico to smirk. Thalia smirk turned into a frown as she said " Where the heck are we?" Great question I thought as I looked around the room past the Gods and onto... Wait! The Gods?

"Eeep!" I said as I jumped up. Nico looked as if he was about to comment on my very feminine noise but when he noticed the Gods, and he too made a similar noise. Both Nico and Thalia jumped up off the couch and stood next to me in perfect unison. Together we stood facing a bunch of dumbfounded Gods, Chiron and some campers.

Zeus' PoV

The bright light disappeared and I saw 3 new figures, a boy and a girl, both wearing black had a appeared on the couch and another boy with messy black hair and green eyes was sitting on the foor in front of them. What in Hades name are these people and, more importantly, What do they think they are doing, appearing on Olympus, interrupting my speech that took me 2 hours to reherse!

"You have got to be kidding me!" The green eyed boy said. "You guys get a nice soft landing on the sofa whereas I land about two inches in front of it!"

Fair point I thought, but then I remembered I was furious with them and opened my moth to speak but the dark eyed boy interrupted me by saying

"Thal and I are just cool that way! But surely you Perce, of all people, didn't find that excruciatingly painful."

What the Heck is he talking about! How could that not be sore, that mere mortal should be in pain, unable to speak, with every bone broken in his body! There girl with bright blue eyes ooked ready to also comment on the matter, but at the last minute she appeared to change her mind and said instead

"Where the heck are we?"

I was about to tell them that they were in MY throne room and were to leave immediately unless they wanted certain death! But then I was cut out once _again _by the idiotic mortals when the green eyed boy finally noticed where he was and a name a noise similar to the ones I hear from Apollo when Artemis is mad at him. After a few seconds they noticed us and jumped up in surprise. Togher they stood facing the all powerful Zeus, the rest of his family, Chiron and a few of the campers.

No ones PoV

"Who are you?" Zeus boomed "I demand you tell me EXACTLY what you think your doing interrupting the Winter Solstice and the introducings of these campers!"

All the demigods cowered in fear and the blue eyed girl was about to reply when a large back packaged dropped out of nowhere and hit the green eyed boy on the head.

Completely forgetting the situation he said

"SERIOUSLY! Why in Hades does everything that is supposed to be painful and completely humiliating happen to me?"

Apollo, Hermes, Ares, Nico, Thalia and the twins from camp, looked like they were about to laugh but with one quick glance at Zeus's face , the quickly changed their minds.

"SILENCE MORTAL!" Once again Zeus boomed "I DEMAND YOU-"

"Perhaps we should have a look at the package first, this might be something important," Athena interrupted.

Zeus looked from the package to cowering Percy, to Athena then back again.

"Hermes!" Zeus ordered "As God of Messengers, go and open this_ package_ and report back what's in it!"

Hermes smartly obeyed and went over to the 3 demigods to pick up the package. He opened it up and inside was a note and a book.

"WELL?" Zeus said with a harsh tone still glaring at the mortals for interrupting his speech.

"Th-h-here is a n-n-note and a-a b-book" Hermes stuttered in fear.

"What are you waiting for then Hermes? Read it out!" in the same harsh tone.

"_Dear Olympus and Apollo_" Hermes began. "_I am aware that your are completely shocked and in Zeus's case furious that 3 young people, well bar Nico he isn't _that_ young, have interrupted this year's (well your years) Winter Solstice meeting and if I'm correct the beginning of the tour for some of the campers. Oh where to begin, ah I think I will start...here...no wait...here, yes here. These demigods are from the future and have recently ended the next big war, with hep of yours truly of course, I will let them handle the introductions, though I wish I was there to see your reactions, well technically i will be there but that's beside the point. These books will be of your future but at the same time, the demigods past. I am sure you will find these books truly fascinating and humorous however you must not try and change the future as it will all work out in the end. After you have read the first book, if you wish to continue, the next book will appear and so on and so forth, if not you shall return to whatever you were doing before and your memories will be modified. Do not, I repeat DO NOT do anything to harm the demigods or their parents after they are introduced or there will be Certain. Death, cue dramatic gasp from listeners. I hope you enjoy the books and get a good laugh, I certainly did!_

_Yours Awesomely, The one and only, all powerful, all mighty, God of the Sun, APOLLO! _

Everyone's mouth was hanging open, including the 3 demigods. Athena was the first to speak

"Well this is truly amazing, we get to read into the future and learn all about what's going to come! I am for reading these books, this will be extremely benefitial! Zeus, you owe these demigods an apology, they didn't come here on their own account, it was infact Apollo who brought them here!"

Percy stared opened mouthed at Athena, this is probably the first, and only time Athena has been _nice_ to me he thought to himself.

"Very well," Zeus muttered "I apologise."

Athena nodded in approval while Hades and Poseidon looked smug towards Zeus.

"Now! Introductions!" Athena said loudly.

The three demigods looked at each other, then together, Thalia and Percy pushed Nico forward.

"Hey!" Nico screeched "I am not going first! You do it Perce!"

"Ha Ha! You wish!" Percy said.

"Wait!" Thalia said before she dragged Nico and Percy into a private huddle. Together they agreed that Nico should not give away his parentage, Thalia wasn't going to say she was the lieutenant and that Percy should introduce himself first.

During the huddle some of the Gods and the Campers exchanged looks with each other.

Percy stepped forward and said

"Um..Yeah.. Hi! Im Percy Jackson" Poseidon's eyes widened and thought to himself _Percy's only 10 right now! This cant be him! _"Im 16 years old and Im.. well... Im a Son of... Poseidon."

After that all Hades broke loose:

The Campers were shocked

Zeus and Hades were furious

Poseidon was in deep thought

Percy was terrified

"YOU BROKE THE OATH!" Zeus and Hades yelled

After a moment of silence Poseidon replied "I UNDERSTAND YOUR ANGER HADES BUT ZEUS, IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY, YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER WHO IS TEMORARILY A TREE!"

At the comment, Thalia, Percy and Nico grinned to themselves, The other campers looked down, Zeus's expression softened a bit but Hades still looked furious.

"SILENCE!" Surprisingly Athena shouted over the fighting brothers "The letter from future Apollo warned us not to argue! So STOP fighting and let the other demigods introduce themselves!"

The brothers stopped fighting and returned to their thrones, Percy hastily went over and sat on the couch Thalia and Nico landed on and quickly sat down. Nico pushed Thalia forward who glared at him.

"I admire your courage Emo Boy!" She said while Nico smiled sheepishly back "I'm Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus" She finished quickly.

"BUT YOU'RE A TREE!" Hermes, Apollo, Ares and the rest of the Gods, bar Zeus yelled.

Meanwhile Annabeth fought the urge to run and attack Thalia with a hug let a out a silent sob and Zeus looked completely delighted and relieved that his daughter was alive!

"But..But..But how is that possible? I mean how did you turn back?" Zeus stammered

Thalia briefly explained missing out the bits with Annabeth and Luke, Zeus beamed at Percy.

Thalia flashed her dad a smile then sat down on the right of Percy. Nico hastily stepped forward and said

"Im Nico Di Angelo" Hades eyes widened in realisation "And, im very sorry, but I am not going to reveal my parentage, you will find out during the books"

Hades smiled gratefully at his son while the gods, Chiron and the campers looked disappointed. Nico went down and sat on the sofa to Percy's left.

"Thank You" Athena said "Now campers please introduce yourselves and take a seat either on the floor or the two remaining couches." The campers nodded and Chiron, in wheel chair form, wheeled over to beside the couches.

Two identical twins stepped forward and said in unison "Connor and Travis Stoll, Sons of Hermes" Hermes beamed at them as they went and sat down on one of the free sofas. A buff boy stepped forward next and said

"Charles Beckendorf, Son of Hephaestus" As he sat down next to the twins no one noticed the trio wince. Next a burly girl stepped forward and grunted

"Clarrise La Rue, Daughter of Ares" As she took a seat on the other free couch, Ares smiled and Nico winked at Percy who scowled in return. Again no one noticed the winces the trio gave as the next camper, Silena Beugaud was introduced. She took a seat next to Clarisse and next Chris took a seat on the floor in front of the boys couch. The last of the campers looked around shyly before introducing herself. She had blonde hair and intense grey eyes.

"Im Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena" Percy choked and everyone stared at him. Thalia and Nico frowned because of unknown reasons you're not allowed to know and the others had shocked and concerned expressions. Nico thumped Percy hard on the back.

"Something wrong there Perce?" He chuckled knowingly.

"N-n-nothing" Percy stammered "Just... Choked, that's all" Annabeth gave Percy an uncertain and scared look before going to sit down beside Silena.

"Hold up!" Ares said "We don't know what this book is actually called!"

"Oh yeah" said Hermes "It's called Percy Jackson and The Titans Curse, I wonder what it's about!"

At this Nico and Thalia burst into laughter and Percy had another choking fit. At first everyone looked totally bewildered but then it dawned on them that Percy Jackson was sitting in the room!

"Oh Yes!" Thalia said between laughs "We get to read about Percy's adventures and what he thinks about us!"

"More important what he thinks about-" Nico started

"SHUT UP it doesn't even happen in these books and you know it" Percy shouted and Nico and Thalia after that quieted a little bit.

"EEK!" Aphrodite squeaked "Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked excitedly.

"NO!" Percy said, a little too quickly.

"Yes he does!" Apollo said "Who's that special someone Percy?"

Percy turned scarlet as the campers chuckled.

"SILENCE!" Zeus boomed and immediately everyone shut up "I am sure we will find out during the books so Athena if you please, start reading"

"Chapter 1" Athena began "My rescue operation goes very wrong"

"Oh no!" Nico groaned, this time is was Percy's turn to laugh.

"Is little Niccy going to be embarrassed at his younger self's antics?" Thalia chuckled.

"Im just glad I won't be the only one getting teased!" Non surprisingly Percy said.

"Can we please continue with the book?" Hera asked.

"Yes, of course, Sorry" They mumbled as everyone else laughed.


	2. My Rescue Operation Goes Very Wrong

"**The Friday before winter break, my mum packed me a overnight bag and a few deadly weapons,**

"Your mum still packing your bags for you eh Perce?" Nico teased.

Percy mock punched him.

"The first sentence isn't even complete and you are already commenting" Athena stated annoyed.

"Sorry" Nico muttered sheepishly and gestured for Athena to continue.

**and took me to a new boarding school. We picked up my friends Annabeth and Thalia on the way.**

"We're friends?" Annabeth asked.

"You could say that" Thalia muttered so only the trio could here.

"Somewhat" Percy said a little grudgingly The other demigods looked from Percy to Annabeth then nodded. Athena meanwhile glared at Percy as if to say I want to know later and if I don't like it you will be vaporized.

**It was an eight-hour drive from New York to Bar Harbor, Maine.**

"Maine is rather lovely isn't it" Grover said and everyone gave him an odd look. Percy however chuckled remembering when he was offered his first quest.

**Sleet and snow pounded the highway.**

**Annabeth, Thalia and I hadn't seen each other in months, but between the blizzard and the thought of what we were about to do, we were too nervous to talk much.**

"Except for your mum!" Thalia laughed as Percy blushed.

"This is going to be good!" Apollo said and Hermes nodded in agreement.

**Except for my mom. She talks **_**more **_**when she's nervous.**

"Understatement." Percy muttered as Thalia grinned.

**By the time we finally got to Westover Hall, it was dark, and she'd told Annabeth and Thalia every embarrassing baby story there was to tell about me.**

Everyone laughed; Thalia laughed the hardest seeing as she had heard the "embarrassing baby stories"

"My favorite one was-" She was cut off by Percy who glared at her and said

"DONT YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTANCE THALIA GRACE!"

Thalia chuckled and replied with an evil glint in her eye

"Nah, that's valuable information, I might need it in later life"

Percy continued to glare at her but it wasn't very intimidating as his face was bright red.

"Aww" Apollo and Hermes pouted "We wanted to hear the stories"

"Not today" Thalia smirked and gestured for Athena to continue reading.

**Thalia wiped the fog off the car window and peered outside. "Oh, yeah. This'll be fun."**

"Were you being sarcastic" Percy asked her.

"No, 100% serious, It was my first proper mission since being a tree."

"Oh" Percy replied "Fair enough"

**Westover Hall looked like an evil knight's castle. It was all black stone, with towers and slit windows and a big set of wooden double doors. It stood on a snowy cliff overlooking this big frosty forest on one side and the gray churning ocean on the other.**

At the sound of the ocean Poseidon perked up.

"Nice place" Connor muttered to his brother who smiled.

"**Are you sure you don't want me to wait?" my mother asked.**

"**No thanks, Mom," I said. "I don't know how long it'll take. We'll be okay."**

Percy sighed at that statement which caused everyone to look at him. _Annabeth wont be ok oh well_ he thought to himself, and by the look on Thalia's face, he could tell she was thinking the opposite thing.

Athena, Zeus and Poseidon started to feel worried, hoping they child would be safe.

"**But how will you get back? I'm worried, Percy."**

"Aww!" The goddesses cooed. Percy blushed as the boys snickered

**I hoped I wasn't blushing.**

"You were!" Thalia said. "I had to restrain myself to keep me from laughing"

Percy mock glared at her

**It was bad enough I had to depend on my mom to drive me to my battles.**

"**It's okay, Ms. Jackson." Annabeth smiled reassuringly. Her blonde hair was tucked into a ski cap and her gray eyes were the same color as the ocean.**

Annabeth blushed deeply and avoided Percy's eyes.

"Aww" Aphrodite cooed while Athena showed Percy signs of pure hatred.

"Stay away from her you sea spawn!"

Percy looked genially terrified. But relived he didn't have to worry about that any more.

"Eyes like the ocean" Connor and Travis teased which caused them to be wacked with a pillow courtesy of Katie.

"**We'll keep him out of trouble."**

"A very, very hard task" Thalia said as Percy smirked at her

"Trouble is my middle name" He joked and Posiedon started to look worried _this better not mean loads of life or death situations_ he thought

"SAME" Connor and Travis yelled together.

**My mom seemed to relax a little. She thinks Annabeth is the most level-headed demigod ever to hit eighth grade.**

Athena nodded approvingly and Annabeth beamed at no one in particular.

**She's sure Annabeth often keeps me from getting killed. She's right, but that doesn't mean I have to like it.**

"You know you love it Perce!"Nico said

"SHUT UP NICO YOU KNOW THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO!" Percy said

Nico looked defeated after that and Annabeth was about to ask a question but they started reading again.

"**All right, dears," my mom said. "Do you have everything you need?"**

"**Yes, Ms. Jackson," Thalia said. "Thanks for the ride."**

"**Extra sweaters? You have my cell phone number?"**

Nico chuckled.

"Your mum's so sweet!" Aphrodite cooed and Poseidon beamed.

"**Mom-"**

"**Your ambrosia and nectar, Percy? And a golden drachma in case you need to contact camp?"**

"Maybe a little _to_ sweet" Apollo said chuckling which caused him to be soaked in sea water

"Sheesh Uncle P, I was just joking!" Apollo said "Look what you have done to my hair!" He said trying to sort it while everyone laughing.

"**Mom, seriously! We'll be fine. Come on, guys."**

"PERCY!" Several girls including Annabeth exclaimed.

"I regretted it ok! She was embarrassing me!" He said as if that explained it.

**She looked a little hurt, and I was sorry about that,**

"See!" Percy said defending himself.

**but I was ready to be out of that car. If my mom told one more story about how cute I looked in the bathtub when I was three years old, I was going to burrow into the snow and freeze myself to death.**

"She could of just slipped in one more story" Thalia sighed in mock disappointment. Percy stuck his tongue out at her.

**Annabeth and Thalia followed me outside. The wind blew straight through my coat like ice daggers.**

**Once my mother's car was out of sight, Thalia said, "Your mom is so cool, Percy."**

"Truer words have never been spoken" Nico explained. Everyone started at him.

"What? She really is cool!" Percy smiled at him.

"**She's pretty okay," I admitted.**

"**What about you? You ever get in touch with your mom?"**

Apollo and Hermes laughed. Conner and Travis coughed something that sounded like _tact_

"You actually said that?" Annabeth said unbelievingly.

"I didn't mean too!" Percy said chuckling "It just sort of slipped out"

"Slipped out!" Thalia scoffed "I wanted to kill you when you said that!"

**As soon as I said it, I wished I hadn't. Thalia was great at giving evil looks,**

Thalia smiled smugly.

"Yes" She said confidently "Yes I am!"

Everyone chuckled at her antics.

"Isnt as good as mine!" Nico said.

"Its better!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-Hu!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-Hu!"

"SHUT UP AND YOU BOTH HAVE BEEN UNDER MY STARE SO DON'T YOU TWO ARGUE ANYMORE!" Percy bellowed, everyone was surprised he could make such a load noise. While Nico and Thalia both shivered than looked at each other as if to say 'what did you do to him. He just shrugged it off, he dealed with their fights all the time and he had to make his voice heard.

**What with the punk clothes she always wears—**

Everyone turned and starting analyzing Thalia's clothes.

**-the ripped-up army jacket, black leather pants and chain jewelry, the black eyeliner and those intense blue eyes.**

"'Intense blue eyes' Are you trying to tell us something Percy?" Nico teased.

"Its not my fault im attracted to her!" Percy joked.

"Percy, We have been over this" Thalia started "Its Nico I like, not you."

No one was sure whether they were being serious or not but when the trio burst out laughing they realized it was a joke.

**But the look she gave me now was a perfect evil "ten".**

"You're far too generous Percy!"

"**If that was any of your business, Percy-"**

"**We'd better get inside," Annabeth interrupted.**

"Annabeth really did know when to change the subject didn't she" Percy said.

"Well after months of argueing I think she could sense a fight coming"

Ares pouted "I wanted a good fight!"

Zeus and Poseidon glared at him and he wisely shutted up.

**"Grover will be waiting."**

"We're friends?" Grover asked staring at Percy.

"Best Friends" Percy corrected and Grover smiled.

**Thalia looked at the castle and shivered. "You're right. I wonder what he found here that made him send the distress call."**

**I stared at the dark towers of Westover Hall. "Nothing good," I guessed.**

"No shit Sherlock!" Nico said.

"It was pretty accurate seeing as Nico was in the building" Thalia laughed.

"HEY!" Nico said and wacked her with a pillow.

**The oak doors groaned open, and the three of us stepped into the entry hall in a swirl of snow.**

**All I could say was, "Whoa."**

"Thats all you ever say!" Thalia said.

"It's my favorite adjective" Percy pouted.

"Whoa isn't an adjective" Athena and Annabeth said at the same time.

"Yeah Percy!" Connor said "We are 10 and we know that!"

"Even you make fun of me!" Percy said and chucked a pillow at him.

**The place was huge. The walls were lined with battle flags and weapon displays: antique rifles, battle axes, and a bunch of other stuff. I mean, I knew Westover was a military school and all, but the decorations seemed like overkill. Literally.**

"That. Sounds. AWESOME!" Ares screamed.

"Only you would find that awesome Ares" Dionysus yawned.

"That _is_ awesome" Clarrise said and Ares beamed proudly at her.

**My hand went to my pocket, where I kept my lethal ballpoint pen, Riptide.**

"Lethal ball point pen" Travis said laughing.

"What?" Percy said "Its lethal, and its a pen. Got a problem with that?" Percy said standing up, taking out riptide and pointing it in Travis's direction.

"No sir" Travis gulped and the demigods chuckled.

"Sweet!" Ares muttered.

Pecry capped riptide and sat down giving Nico a high five.

**I could already sense something wrong in this place. Something dangerous. Thalia was rubbing her silver bracelet, her favorite magic item. I knew we were thinking the same thing. A fight was coming.**

"You know me too well" Thalia said.

**Annabeth started to say, "I wonder where-"**

**The door slammed shut behind us.**

"Oo-kay" Nico said "You may be there a while"

"**Oo-kay," I mumbled. "Guess we'll stay awhile."**

Everyone laughed and the simalaritys between the two statements.

"Oh No!" Nico gasped horrified "I'm thinking like..._ Percy_!"

Percy just pouted

**I could hear music echoing from the other end of the hall. It sounded like dance music.**

"Oh the horrors!" Said Apollo dramatically.

**We stashed our overnight bags behind a pillar and started down the hall. We hadn't gone very far when I heard footsteps on the stone floor, and a man and woman marched out of the shadows to intercept us.**

"Not good!" Beckendorf said.

"Really not good" Poseidon agreed

**They both had short gray hair and black military-style uniforms with red trim. The woman had a wispy moustache, and the guy was clean-shaven, which seemed kind of backward to me. **

"As it did to me" Nico said and Thalia agreed.

Aphrodite was horrified by that mental image. _A moustache on a girl, urgh._ She thought to herself.

**They both walked stiffly, like they had broomsticks taped to their spines.**

"Broomsticks" Percy repeated thinking of Harry Potter, He loved those movies.

"Now, if you said a _Nimbus 2000_ or a _Firebolt_ that would make the description much more interesting" Surprisingly Clarrise said. Everyone stared at her as if she had grown three heads.

"I was just thinking that!" Percy laughed and everyone turned to stare at him. _Wait_ he said in his head _did i just communicate positively with Clarrise?_

"What in Hades are you two on about?" Connor said.

"_Harry Potter_" They said together everyone continued to stare at them.

"Mortal movie" Clarrise said and everyone still nodded.

"**Well?" The woman demanded. "What are you doing here?"**

"We are here to find Grover, Grab the demigod, Kill the monster and get out unnoticed so if you excuse us" Hermes said and Apollo laughed.

"**Um …" I realized I hadn't planned for this.**

"How shocking!" Thalia said "Percy didn't plan ahead! What else is new?"

"Hey!" Percy defended " I plan ahead _sometimes_!"

"No, you get someone else to plan for you plans for you; you follow the plan for about 5 seconds, mess it up, and then narrowly avoid death." Nico corrected kind of looking at Artemis and then back to Percy where no one else saw it but Percy.

"I suppose that's true" Percy said. Everyone saw his face was bright red and wondered what happened.

when Nico said 'narrowly avoid death' Poseidon looked like he was about to pass out.

"Your life sounds dangerous and full of action! You are AWESOME!" Ares said.

_Okay_ Percy thought _The past is messed up, I shared an inside joke with Clarrise and Ares just told me I'm awesome. Not good!_

**I'd been so focused on getting to Grover and finding out what was wrong, I hadn't considered that someone might question three kids sneaking into the school at night.**

"Well maybe you hadn't, But Annabeth and I certainly did!"

**We hadn't talked at all in the car about how we would get inside.**

"Nah, I was to engrossed in your baby stories"

"Shut it Thals!" Percy blushed.

**I said, "Ma'am, we're just-"**

"**Ha!" the man snapped, which made me jump. "Visitors are not allowed at the dance! You shall be**_**eee-jected!"**_

Athena was in deep thought _He sounds like a _monster

**He had an accent-French maybe. He pronounced his**_**J**_**like in**_**Jacques.**_**He was tall, with a hawkish face. His nostrils flared when he spoke, which made it really hard not to stare up his nose,**

"You think the most inappropriate things at the most inappropriate times" Hermes chuckled "I love it!" and Apollo and the Stolls nodded in agreement.

**And his eyes were two different colors—one brown, one blue—like an alley cat's.**

_Definitely_ _a monster_ Athena thought.

**I figured he was about to throw us into the snow, but then Thalia stepped forward and did something very weird.**

"Thalia _is_ weird" Nico chuckled and was zapped by a small amout of lighting.

The demigods, except Thalia and Percy looked worried and concerned for Nico.

"Not cool Thal, not cool!" Nico said "This another shirt youve ruined!" Nico indicated to the small holes over his chest.

"What – How did that not affect you?" Annabeth asked incredulously "You just got struck by lightning and you act as if it was no big deal!"

Nico shrugged "That was a _mild _lightning bolt, besides, im used to it so its no biggy!"

The demigods (beside Percy) stared at Nico as if he was crazy.

**She snapped her fingers.**

"Thats not so weird" Apollo said "But I suppose in this situation I suppose maybe a little"

"She's manipulating the mist you idiot!" Artemis said smacking him.

**The sound was sharp and loud. Maybe it was just my imagination, but I felt a gust of wind ripple out from her hand, across the room.**

"What's going on?" Connor asked as the younger demigods looked confused.

**It washed over all of us, making the banners rustle on the walls.**

"**Oh, but we're not visitors sir," Thalia said. "We go to school here. You remember: I'm Thalia. And this is Annabeth and Percy. We're in the eighth grade."**

**The male teacher narrowed his two-colored eyes.**

**I didn't know what Thalia was thinking. Now we'd probably get punished for lying**_**and**_**thrown into the snow.**

"You have so little faith in me!" Thalia said in a mock hurt voice.

"Sorry Cuz, but i thought you were crazy at that moment in time"

**But the man seemed to be hesitating.**

_Oh no_ Athena thought _Now he knows there demigods!_

**He looked at his colleague. "Ms. Gottschalk, do you know these students?"**

"Ms. Gottschalk?" Connor laughed. "He's got to be kidding!"

**Despite the danger we were in, I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. A teacher named**_**Got Chalk?**_**He had to be kidding.**

"My thoughts exactly Percy," Connor said "My thoughts exactly!"

Everyone chuckled.

**The woman blinked, like someone had just woken her up from a trance. "I…yes. I believe I do, sir." She frowned at us. "Annabeth. Thalia. Percy. What are you doing away from the gymnasium?"**

"What? How?" Chris asked. Athena then explained to them about manipulating the mist and they nodded their heads understanding.

**Before we could answer, I heard more footsteps, and Grover ran up, breathless. "You made it! You-"**

"Great timing G-Man!" Percy laughed.

"G-Man?" Grover blushed "Better than Goat Boy" He added to himself.

**He stopped when he saw the teachers. "Oh, Mrs. Gottschalk. Dr. Thorn! I, uh-"**

"Here comes one of Grover's world class lies!" Travis joked.

"**What**_**is**_**it, Mr. Underwood?" said the man. His tone made it clear that he detested Grover. "What do you mean, they made it? These students live here."**

**Grover swallowed. "Yes, sir. Of course, Dr. Thorn. I just meant…I'm so glad they made…the punch for the dance! The punch is great. And they made it!"**

"They made the punch for the dance?" Hermes said in a disbelieving tone

"Satyrs are terrible liars" Dionysus said and Grover's ears turned red.

**Dr. Thorn glared at us. I decided one of his eyes had to be fake. The brown one? The blue one?**

"Another one of those _unique _thoughts there Percy?" Hermes chuckled along with everyone else.

"What?" Percy said "It was a fair question!"

**He looked like he wanted to pitch us off the castle's highest tower, but then Mrs. Gottschalk said dreamily, "yes, the punch is excellent. Now run along, all of you. You are not to leave the gymnasium again!"**

"You actually got away with that?" Apollo said.

**We didn't wait to be told twice. We left with a lot of "Yes, Ma'ams" and "Yes, sirs" and a couple of salutes, just because it seemed like the thing to do.**

Everyone laughed.

"I'd love to see Annabeth salute" Travis joked and Katie wacked him once again with a pillow.

**Grover hussled us down the hall in the direction of the music. I could feel the teachers' eyes on my back, but I walked closely to Thalia and asked in a low voice, "How did you do that finger-snap thing?"**

"**You mean the Mist? Hasn't Chiron shown you how to do that yet?"**

"Ouch" Percy said, his voice rich with mock hurt.

"I was just trying to annoy you for the mum comment you made earlier" Thalia said "I didn't actually mean it"

"I know that now Thal" Percy said as he gave her a one armed hug.

"Don't I get a hug to?" Nico pouted. Percy took his arm away from around Thalia and smirked at Nico.

"Maybe next time, Niccy!" Percy said as he ruffled Nicos hair.

**An uncomfortable lump formed in my throat. Chiron was our head trainer at camp, but he's never shown me anything like that. Why had he shown Thalia and not me?**

"Jealous Cuz?" Thalia asked smugly.

"Maybe a little" Percy admitted surprising her.

**Grover hurried us to the door that had GYM written on the glass. Even with my dyslexia, I could read that much.**

"**That was close," Grover said. "Thank the gods you got here."**

"You're welcome!" Hermes and Apollo said in unison.

**Annabeth and Thalia both hugged Grover. I gave him a big high-five. It was good to see him after so many months. **

"Aww, Percy missed Grover!" Connor teased and Percy chucked another pillow in reply.

**He'd gotten a little taller and had sprouted a few more whiskers, but otherwise he looked like he always did when he passed for human—a red cap on his curly brown hair to hide his goat horns, baggy jeans and sneakers with fake feet to hide his furry legs and hooves.**

**He was wearing a black T-shirt that took me a few seconds to read. It said WESTOVER HALL: GRUNT. I wasn't sure if that was, like, Grover's rank or maybe just the school motto.**

"I'd go with Rank" Grover said.

**"So what's the emergency?" I asked.**

"The amazing Nico and his breathtakingly beautiful sister need escorted to Camp Halfblood!" Nico said, after the war he became more comfortable talking about his sister.

Percy smiled sadly as he remembered Bianca.

**Grover took a deep breath. "I found two."**

"**Two half-bloods?" Thalia asked, amazed. "Here?"**

**Grover nodded. Finding one half-blood was rare enough.**

**This year, Chiron had put the satyrs on emergency overtime and sent them all over the country, scouring schools from fourth grade through high school for possible recruits.**

"Why?" Athena asked worried "Whats going on" When nobody answered she continued reading.

**These were desperate times. We were losing campers.**

"What do you mean?" Zeus demanded.

"The book will probably explain later" Thalia said dismissively

**We needed all the new fighters we could find. The problem was, there just weren't that many demigods out there.**

"**A brother and a sister," he said. "They're ten and twelve. I don't know their parentage, but they're strong."**

"**We're running out of time, though. I need help."**

"**Monsters?"**

"Duh!" Annabeth said "Otherwise they would be at camp already!"

Percy groledas Nico and Thalia shared a knowing look, much to everyone else's confusion.

"**One." Grover looked nervous. "He suspects. I don't think he's positive yet, but this is the last day of term. I'm sure he won't let them leave campus without finding out. It may be our last chance. Every time I try to get close to them, he's always there, blocking me. I don't know what to do!"**

"Don't worry" Nico said "You have Thalia and Annabeth, just lock Percy in a cupboard and the plan won't fail!"

"HEY!" Percy pouted as Thalia gave Nico a high five and everyone laughed.

**Grover looked at Thalia desperately. I tried not to feel upset by that. **

"Still Jealous?" Thalia asked innocently.

"Yup!" Percy said.

"Sorry" Grover said sheepishly

"don't worry G-Man, Its no biggy!"

"What's with everyone saying biggy?" Travis asked.

"Future thing" Thalia answered.

**Used to be, Grover looked to me for answers, but Thalia had seniority. Not just because her dad was Zeus. Thalia had more experience than any of us fending off monsters in the real world.**

"Glad I have an admirer!" Thalia chuckled.

"**Right," she said. "These half-bloods are at the dance?"**

**Grover nodded.**

"**Then let's dance," Thalia said. "Who's the monster?"**

"**Oh," Grover said, ad looked around nervously. "You just met him. The vice principal, Dr. Thorn."**

"I knew it!" Athena said out loud.

"And you didn't share it?" Hades asked.

"I needed to be sure" She shrugged.

**Weird thing about military schools: the kids go absolutely nuts when there's a special event and they get to be out of uniform. I guess it's because everything's so strict the rest of the time, they feel like they've got to overcompensate or something.**

"That was exactly it" Nico said.

**There were black and red balloons all over the gym floor, and guys were kicking them in each other's faces, or trying to strangle each other with the crepe-paper streamers taped to the walls.**

"Boys" Artemis said in disgust. The boys wisely chose not to comment. But Percy looked a little under the weather at that but no one knew why

"**Girls**** moved around in football huddles, the way they always do,**

"I hate that!" Beckendorf said.

**Wearing lots of makeup and spaghetti-strap tops and brightly colored pants and shoes that looked like torture devices. **

"Speaking of the devil" Connor said looking a Silena.

"OI!" She said and punched him hard on the arm.

"I was only joking!" Connor mumbled rubbing his arm, where he got hit.

**Every once in a while they'd surround some poor guy like a pack of piranhas, shrieking and giggling, and when they finally moved on, the guy would have ribbons in his hair and a bunch of lipstick graffiti all over his face.**

"Speaking from experience there Percy?" Apollo snickered.

"I have had a few encounters" He replied honestly.

"Someone wont like that" Nico said in a sing song voice.

Aphrodite shrieked "I new you had a girlfriend! I can feel the love energy around you!"

Percy blushed and punched Nico "You had to say that didn't you"

"Sorry" He grinned

**Some of the older guys looked like me—uncomfortable, hanging out at the edges of the gym and trying to hide, like at any minute they might have to fight for their lives. Of course, in my case, it was true…**

"**There they are." Grover nodded at a couple of younger kids arguing in the bleachers. "Bianca and Nico di Angelo."**

"Thats us!" Nico said happily and Hades smiled at the thought of his family.

**The girl wore a floppy green cap, like she was trying to hide her face.**

"Bianca _lived_ in that hat!" Nico laughed

"Fashion disaster!" Aphrodite said as Hades glared at her.

**The boy was obviously her little brother. They both had the same dark silky hair and olive skin, and they used their hands a lot as they talked. The boy was shuffling some kind of trading cards.**

"Oh no" Nico muttered. "This is going to be _so_ embarrassing!"

Everyone laughed. "I hate you Percy!"

"Gee thanks bro! Feeling the love"

**His sister seemed to be scolding him about something. She kept looking around like she sensed something was wrong.**

"She was always looking over her shoulder" Nico sighed. Hades suddeny became worried, _What happened to Bianca_ he thought.

**Annabeth said, "Do they…I mean, have you told them?"**

**Grover shook his head. "You know how it is. That could put them in more danger. Once they realize who they are, their scent becomes stronger."**

"**What exactly do we **_**smell**_** like" Travis asked chuckling.**

"Hard to explain" Grover shrugged "Different for each god"

**He looked at me, and I nodded. I've never really understood what demigods "smell" like to monsters and satyrs, but I knew your scent you killed. And the more powerful a demigod you became, the more you smelled like a monster's lunch.**

"Thats one way of putting it!" Grover chuckled along with everyone else.

"**So let's grab them and get out of here," I said.**

"Another one of Percy's Master Plans" Nico mocked. "No wonder everything failed"

Percy frowned at that. Thats why Biaca died, a stupid plan that Percy agreed to.

"Oh" Nico said noticing Percy's face "I didn't mean it like _that_" Nico said thinking about Bianca "I just meant... Nevermind" He patted Percy's shoulder and everyone stared at them confused.

**I started forward, but Thalia put her hand on my shoulder. The vice principal, Dr. Thorn, had slipped out of a doorway near the bleachers and was standing near the Di Angelo siblings.**

"Great" Apollo said sarcastically "Just what you need"

**He nodded coldly in our direction. His blue eye seemed to glow.**

"He definitely knows your demigods" Athena said "Get out of there!"

**Judging from his expression, I guessed Thorn hadn't been fooled by Thalia's trick with the Mist after all. He suspected who we were. He was just waiting to see why we were here.**

"Thats not half bad" Hermes said.

"**Don't look at the kids," Thalia ordered. "We have to wait for a chance to get them. We need to pretend we're not interested in them. Throw him off the scent."**

"Thats not going to work" Artemis said "He knows your there for Nico and Bianca!"

Everyone began to look worried.

"**How?"**

"**We're three powerful half-bloods. Our presence should confuse him. Mingle. Act natural. Do some dancing. But keep an eye on those kids."**

"Dancing" Grover groaned. He hated dancing.

"**Dancing?" Annabeth asked.**

"Yes Annabeth" Connor said in mock concern "Thats when you move your body, in time to a beat" Annabeth replied by whacking him over the head.

**Thalia nodded. She cocked her ear to the music and made a face. "Ugh. Who chose the Jesse McCartney?"**

Grovers ears turned red, he had a feeling it was him.

**Grover looked hurt. "I did."**

"Oh Gods Grover!" Nico said, "Couldn't you play All Time Low, or Yellow card or something?"

"Who?" Grover asked and Nico just shook his head.

"**Oh my gods, Grover. That is so lame. Can't you play, like, Green Day or something?"**

"**Green who?"**

"**Never mind. Let's dance."**

"That means I'm dancing with Percy!" Annabeth said staring at the 16 year old boy.

"Aww" Silena and Aphrodite cooed.

"We weren't dancing the whole time and not like I really want to now" Percy said and inwardly cursed.

"**But I can't dance!"**

"**You can if I'm leading," Thalia said. "Come on, goat boy."**

"I HATE it when you call me that" Grover complained ears red.

"Why do you think I call you it then?" Thalia retorted

**Grover yelped as Thalia grabbed his hand and lead him onto the dance floor.**

**Annabeth smiled.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**Nothing. It's just cool to have Thalia back."**

"Of course it is! I'm awesome!" Thalia said.

"You keep telling yourself that" Nico said "And maybe one day it will come true"

Once again he was hit by lightning, _I guess he is used to it_ the younger demigods thought whilst the gods and Percy chucked.

**Annabeth had grown taller than me since last summer, which I found kind of disturbing. **

"Aww Poor Short Percy!" Nico mocked.

Percy punched him.

**She used to wear no jewelry except her Camp Half-Blood bead necklace, but now she wore little silver earrings shaped like owls—the symbol of her mother, Athena.**

The said goddess beamed at her daughter.

**She pulled off her ski cap, and her long blonde hair tumbled down her shoulders. It made her look older, for some reason.**

"For some reason" Thalia muttered to Nico and Percy causing Nico to smirk and Percy to blush.

"**So…" I tried to think of something to say.**_**Act natural,**_**Thalia had told us. When you're a half-blood on a dangerous mission, what the heck is natural?**

Thalia coughed.

"**Um, design any good buildings lately?"**

Annabeth smiled and said "I have always loved architecture" Athena once again beamed.

"Good" Apollo said "Start with her interests" Athena sent a textbook at him which hit him straight in the nose.

"Ouch!"

**Annabeth's eyes lit up, the way they always did when she talked about architecture. "Oh my gods, Percy. At my new school, I get to take 3D design as an elective, and there's this cool computer program…"**

**She went on to explain how she'd designed this huge monument that she wanted to build at Ground Zero in Manhattan. She talked about structural supports and facades and stuff, and I tried to listen.**

Annabeth glared at Percy and everyone else chuckled, well, accept Athena.

**I knew she wanted to be a super architect when she grew up—**

**She loves math and historical buildings and all that—but I hardly understood a word she was saying.**

"When do you ever understand anything?" Thalia asked and Percy pouted.

**The truth was I was kind of disappointed to hear that she liked her new school so much. It was the first time she'd gone to school in New York. I'd been hoping to see her more often.**

"Aww!" Aphrodite cooed, Annabeth blushed, Athena glared and the demigods snickered.

**It was a boarding school in Brooklyn, and she and Thalia were both attending, close enough to Camp Half-Blood that Chiron could help if they got in any trouble. Because it was an all-girls school,**

**And I was going to MS-54 in Manhattan, I hardly ever saw them.**

**"Yeah, uh, cool," I said. "So you're staying there the rest of the year, huh?"**

**Her face got dark. "Well, maybe, if I don't-"**

**"Hey!" Thalia called to us. **

"Thalia!" Everyone from the past groaned!

**She was slow dancing with Grover,**

Everyone chuckled and the mention satyr blushed deep red.

**Who was tripping all over himself, kicking Thalia in the shins, and looking like he wanted to die. At least his feet were fake. Unlike me, he had an excuse for being clumsy.**

"Thanks Perce!" Grover said sarcastically!

**"Dance, you guys!" Thalia ordered. "You look stupid just standing there."**

"Very demanding Thalia" Nico said nodding then added in an undertone "They'll be together in no time"

That cause Thalia to snort which lead to everyone looking in their direction.

**I looked nervously at Annabeth, then at the groups of girls roaming the gym.**

"Oh Gods!" Thalia muttered "You didn't!"

Percy smiled sheepishly at her a she shook her head.

**"Well?" Annabeth said.**

"Someone has a crush!" Connor and Travis sang, which caused them to be punched and hit by two separate textbooks.

**"Um, who should I ask?"**

Thalia and Nico laughed.

"You're unbelievable you know that!" Thalia said.

"She was giving you a hint" Nico said and he too joined the Apollo, Connor and Travis by being thwacked with a textbook.

**She punched me in the gut.**

Athena turned on her daughter "Why should it matter to you?"

"Um.." she said, the truth was she didn't know.

**"**_**Me,**_** Seaweed Brain!"**

**"Oh. Oh, right."**

"Smooth!" Hermes said.

**So we went onto the dance floor, and I looked over to see how Thalia and Grover were doing things. I put one hand on Annabeth's hip,**

Hermes Wolf Whistled and Got smacked on the head, everyone was laughing at Annabeth blush.

**, and she clasped my other hand like she was about to judo throw me.**

"I like that description better" Athena muttered which was heard by everyone.

"**I'm not going to bite," she told me. "Honestly, Percy. Don't you guys have dances at your school?"**

"Yeah, but that doesn't me he actually _danced _at one" Chris said knowingly.

**I didn't answer. The truth was we did. But I'd never, like, actually**_**danced**_**at one. I was usually one of the guys playing basketball in the corner.**

"Just like I said!" Said Chris looking smug.

**We shuffled around for a few minutes. I tried to concentrate on little things, like the crepe-paper streamers and the punch bowl—anything but the fact that Annabeth was taller than me, and my hands were sweaty and probably gross,**

Everyone chuckled at the and Aphrodite gaged.

**And I kept stepping on her toes.**

"Slick!" Nico laughed along with everyone else

""**What were you saying earlier?" I asked. "Are you having trouble at school or something?"**

**She pursed her lips.**

"Aww!" Squealed Aphrodite.

"Not like that!" Percy said quicky noticing Athena's glare.

"**It's not that. It's my dad."**

"**Uh-oh." I knew Annabeth had a rocky relationship with her father. "I thought it was getting better with you two. Is it your stepmom again?"**

Annabeth frowned and Percy resisted the urge to comfort her.

**Annabeth sighed. "He decided to move. Just when I was getting settled in New York, he took this stupid new job researching for a World War I book. In**_**San Francisco."**_

Athena chuckled, _That is so like him_ she thought to herself.

**She said this the same way she might say **_**Fields of Punishment **_**or **_**Hades' Gym Shorts.**_

"OI" Hades said glaring at Percy, "I take offence to that!"

Everyone chuckled as Percy mumbled an apology.

"**So he wants you to move out there with him?" I asked.**

"**To the other side of the country," she said miserably. "And half-blood can't live in San Francisco. He should know that."**

"Yes he should" Annabeth sighed.

"**What? Why not?"**

**Annabeth rolled her eyes. Maybe she thought I was kidding.**

"You'd think she'd know you well enough to realise you were deadly serious!" Thalia said shaking her head.

"**You know. It's right**_**there.**_**"**

"**Oh," I said. I had no idea what she was talking about, but I didn't want to sound stupid.**

"Don't worry Percy!" Nico said in mock comfort "You sound stupid anyway, she wouldn't notice the difference"

Percy punched him again.

"**So, you'll go back to living at camp or what?"**

"**It's more serious than that, Percy. I…I probably should tell you something."**

**Suddenly she froze. "They're gone."**

"Im pleased to hear you had kept an eye on us!" Nico chuckled.

"**What?"**

**I followed her gaze. The bleachers. The two half-blood kids, Bianca and Nico, were no longer there. The door next to the bleachers was wide open. Dr. Thorn was nowhere in sight.**

"Not good!" Apollo said.

"**We have to get Thalia and Grover!" Annabeth looked around frantically. "Oh, where'd they dance off to? Come on!"**

**She ran through the crowd. I was about to follow when a mob of girls got in my way.**

"Maybe they can help" Hermes said waggling his eyebrows. Percy glared.

**I maneuvered around them to avoid getting the ribbon-and-lipstick treatment, and by the time I was free, Annabeth had disappeared. I turned a full circle, looking for her or Thalia and Grover. Instead, I saw something that chilled my blood.**

"Shoot!" Poseidon said.

**About fifty feet away, lying on the gym floor, was a floppy green cap just like the one Bianca di Angelo had been wearing. Near it were a few scattered trading cards. Then I caught a glimpse of Dr. Thorn. He was hurrying out a door at the opposite end of the gym, steering the di Angelo kids by the scruffs of their necks, like they were kittens.**

Hades looked seriously worried for Nico. Whereas the younger demigods laughed at that mental image.

**ew she'd be heading the other way, looking for Thalia and Grover.**

"Good!" Athena said approving. "You can't take him on your own."

**I almost ran after her, and then I thought,**_**wait.**_

Percy sighed, _another one of my stupid plans_. Thalia, who seemed to think she knew what he was thinking about put an arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. She really hated having Annabeth back then losing her so quickly.(Percy knew what she was thinking about and was being considerate to her feelings not that he cared about annabeth at all)All though A few people raised an eyebrow but no one commented.

**I remembered what Thalia had said to me in the entry hall, looking at me all puzzled when I asked about the finger-snap trick:**_**hasn't Chiron shown you how to do that yet?**_**I thought about the way Grover had turned to her, expecting her to save the day.**

Now it was Grover's turn to sigh, whatever happened next was influenced by him.

**Not that I resented Thalia. She was cool. **

"You better believe it!" Thalia saud lifting her head from Percy's shoulder but kept her arm around his waist.

**It wasn't her fault her dad was Zeus and she got all the attention…still, I didn't need to run after her to solve every problem. Besides, there wasn't time. The di Angelos were in danger. They might be long gone by the time I found my friends. I knew monsters. I could handle this myself.**

A few of the girls bit their lips, but chose not to comment, something bad was going to happen soon.

**I took Riptide out of my pocket and ran after Dr. Thorn.**

**The door led into a dark hallway. I heard sounds of scuffling up ahead, then a painful grunt.**

"Oh No" Muttered a few people.

**I uncapped Riptide.**

"Monsters can sense cestial bronze!" Athena groaned this was not looking good.

**The pen grew in my hands until I held a bronze Greek sword, about three feet long, with a leather-bound grip. The blade glowed faintly, casting a golden light on the rows of lockers.**

**I jogged down the corridor, but when I got to the other end, no one was there. I opened the door and found myself back in the main entry hall. I was completely turned around. I didn't see Dr. Thorn anywhere, but there on the other side of the room were the di Angelo kids. They stood frozen in horror, staring right at me.**

"I was so stupid!" Percy muttered to no one in particular.

**I advanced slowly, lowering the tip of my sword. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."**

"We knew that!" Nico said "We were more concerned about the fact that Dr Thorn was staning behind you with a mad glint in his eye!"

**They didn't answer. Their eyes were full of fear.**

**What was wrong with them? Where was Dr. Thorn?**

"I know, I know!" Percy said before anyone else could "He was behind me"

**Maybe he'd sensed the presence of Riptide and retreated. Monsters hated celestial bronze weapons.**

"I don't think do "Artemis said.

"**My name's Percy," I said, trying to keep my voice level. "I'm going to take you out of here, get you somewhere safe."**

**Bianca's eyes widened. Her fists clenched.**

**Only too late did I realize what her look meant? She wasn't afraid of me. She was trying to warn me.**

"Took you long enough" Nico said.

"At least I realized!" Percy said smiling slightly.

**I whirled around and something went **_**WHIIISH! **_**Pain exploded in my shoulder. A force like a huge hand yanked me backward and slammed me into the wall.**

"ouch that's got to hurt" Conner said

"It wasn't so bad" Percy admitted.

**I slashed with my sword, but there was nothing to hit. A cold laugh echoed through the hall.**

"That's just creepy" Hestia said.

"**Yes, Perseus **_**Jackson,"**_**Dr. Thorn said. His accent mangled the **_**J **_**in my last name. "I know who you are."**

"Who doesn't?" Nico joked

Everyone became curious, wondering what Percy had done to become famous.

**I tried to free my shoulder. My coat and shirt were pinned to the wall by some kind of spike—a black dagger-like projectile about a foot long. It had grazed the skin of my shoulder as it passed through my clothes, and the cut burned. I'd felt something like this before. Poison.**

Poseidon groaned. This was not looking so good.

**I forced myself to concentrate. I would **_**not **_**pass out.**

"Not passing out would be good" Nico chuckled.

**A dark silhouette now moved toward us. Dr. Thorn stepped into the dim light. He still looked human, but his face was ghoulish. He had perfect white teeth and his brown/blue eyes reflected the light of my sword.**

"**Thank you for coming out of the gym," he said. "I hate middle school dances."**

"That makes two of us" Percy said with a smile.

**I tried to swing my sword again, but he was just out of reach.**

_**WHIIISH!**_**A second projectile shot from somewhere behind Dr. Thorn. He didn't appear to move. It was as if someone invisible was standing behind him, throwing knives.**

"A Manticore!" Artemis and Athena gasped.

**Next to me, Bianca yelped. The second thorn impaled itself in the stone wall, half an inch from her face.**

A low growl came from Nicos mouth and the younger demigods edged away from him.

"**All three of you will come with me," Dr. Thorn said. "Quietly. Obediently. If you make a single noise, if you call out for help or try to fight, I will show you just how accurately I can throw."**

"Thats it!" Athena announced "I suggest we take a small 15 minute break before we continue reading"

There were murmers of agreement and everyone got up and went into the dining room for snacks.


End file.
